universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 8
Calamity Trigger 8: Heartful Trial is the Seventh sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (End of the Witchhunt) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' All-Star *Steven Star *Jacob *Emma Goodall *Gia Moran *Noah Carver *Jake Holling *Orion *Akemi Homura (EWBR) *Robin (EWBR) *Valkyrie (EWBR) *Hatsune Miku (Revival) *X (Revival) *The Masked Man (Revival) *Altered Beasts (SEGA Guest) *Ulala (SEGA Guest) *White Blood Cells (Special Guest) Main *''Avatar Hero'' *Corrin *Kaze *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Ochako Uranaka *Hiro Hamada *Go Go Tomaga *Rex Salazar *Arata K+F *Ryouko K+F *El Tigre *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Queen Bee *Asta *Yuno *Magma Swing *Noelle Sliva *Luck Voltia *Brave Man *Makoto Neaji *Hajime Hinata *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simmon *Rex (Pyra) *Rex (Mythra) *Randy Cummingham *Aerrow *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Seako Busujima *Saya Takaji *Kohta Hirose *Bloom *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *King *Gowther *Merlin *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *KO *Rad *Enid *Star Butterfly *Rosalia Muller+Panda *Maximus Lynx *Takeda Takahashi *Ket'ek *Ash William *Bradley Slaughter *Marth Sorcerer *Harriet L+M *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grim Junior *Seth Hero *Dehorena *Red Riding Hood *Ken Kaneki *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Nishiki Nishio *Ayato Krisihima *Renji Yomo *Juuzou Suzuya *Akira Kurusu *Stan Marsh *Bumblebee *Star-Lord *Kirito *Asura *Spider-Man *Iron Man *Captain Man *Hulk *Thor *Steven Universe *Ant-Man *Joel *Kratos *Black Hat *Dementia *Dib Membrane *Highway Star *Dio *Sterling Arthur *Lincoln Loud *Cuphead *Samurai Jack *Anubis Cruger *Shind Hasashi *Blizzard *Hei Kazama *TMNT **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michaelangelo *Liu Kang *Kitana *Milenna *Killer Bug *Kotal Kahn *Reptile *Ermac *Erron Black *Akuma *Noob-Smoke *Drake Mercenary *Davarius Holloway *Arcade Hero *Plastic Man *Gangsta Overload *Daisuku Saturn *Anubis Cruger *Marth Sorcerer *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Tomura Shigaraki *Original Nomu *Chainsaw Nomu *Hero Killer: Stain *Ultron *Thanos *Snide *Madame Odius *Ripcon *Kudabot *Brax *ZIM *Anti-Steven Jr. *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Scarecrow *Illumi Zoldyck *Neferpitou *Raymond *Shannon *Darrell *Android 21 *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Muscular *Mustard *Shuichi Iguchi *Kenji Hikiishi *Twice *Mr. Compress *Junko Enoshima *Doctor Octopus *The Kusagari *Sandman *Rhino *Electro *Shocker *Vulture *Milluki Zoldyck *Varis *Karal *Foot Ninja *Githunder *Howzer *Jericho *Guila *Helbram *Icy *Stormy *Darcy *Xenomorph *Predator *Tri-Borg *Volpina *Bipper Pines *Atroix *Dark Ace *Jedah Domura *Yuya Heiwa *Octavia Baxters *Zuma the Large *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Reira Akada *Eddy Feast *Nergal Jr. *L *Daniel Toshida *Micani Golosa *Catia Wasp *Slipknot *Boost Bass *Erhard Miller *Fear the Ripper *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrahams *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker *The Slash Master *Bosst Bas *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Serafine *Steve Smith *Simon Mist *Soldier: 76 *Reinhardt *D.Va *Tracer *Bastion *McCree *Hanzo *Genji *Pharah *Junkrat *Roadhog *Joker Arcana Knight *PC Justice *Lewis *King Nemestock *Carnage *Jesse *Reaper *Widowmaker *Doomfist *Ricky Bomber *Doc Black *Ren Mumbo *Nora KaBoom *Karve and Kable *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Anti-Rosa *Mystery *Demongo *HIM Spiral Ricklantis Mixup Edition *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Yokoyami *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Yuga Aoyama *Adam Cole *Kyle O'Reilly *Bobby Fish *Roderick Strong *Rick Sanchez DLC Pre-Order *Finn *Shuna *The Grimm Slayer *Stella *Hendrikson *Zak Saturday *Shredder *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Cathy Smith *Ms. Arcade Hero *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Wave 1 *Ainz Ooal Gown *Momon *Overhaul *Lord Draven *Alexander Galloway *Sebas Tian Wave 2 *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *K1-B0 *Sky *Hawkeye *Morty Smith Wave 3 *Demiurge *Cocytus *Ness *Black Window *Summer Smith *Larry Loud+Santiago Wave 4 *Mare Bello Fiore *Aura Bella Fiora *Paula *Greyson Rocks *War Machine *Falcon Wave 5 *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Wave 6 *Asuka *Jeff Andonuts *Timmy Turner *Risette Banjou *Lavenza Kurusu *Hikari Fueguchi Final Wave *Boruto Uzumaki *Poo *Komaru Naegi *Huey Freeman *Nero *Ruby Rose Special Attacks Main Roster *Steven Star - Rain Trigger, Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash (Shadow Starboy) *Jacob - V-Trigger Flash, Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser (Ultra Spartan) *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Blackpink, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Gia Moran - Yellow Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Noah Carver - Blue Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Jake Holling - Green/Black Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Orion - Silver Dream, Golden Dream, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Liu - Orange Car Rush, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Akemi Homura - RPG, Time Stopper, Black Wings Of Corrosion (Content) *Robin - Birdarang, Flash Stop, Titan Go! (Titan Soul) *Valkyrie - Power Axe, Heart Container, Ride of the Valkyrie (Second Coming) *Hatsune Miku - Singing Sensation, Illusion, Vocawars (Voice of the Goddess) *X - Charged Bolts, Armor of Light, Ultimate Strike (Light Power) *The Masked Man - Beam Cannon, Double Sword Strike, PK Love (Order of Porky Mitch) *Altered Beasts - Wolfman Claw, Divine Comedy, Battle for Athena (Power of Zeus) *Ulala - Tension Blaster, Let's Shoot and Drink, Let's Do This For Top Ratings! (Swinging Step Forward!) *White Blood Cells - Virus Stabber, Red Blood Power, Infection Shall Die (Power For You) *Avatar - Birthday Strike, Lynching Slash Wave, God is Gone (End of the Witchcraft) *Corrin - Dragon Fang Blast, Dragon Lunge Stabber, Torrential Roar (Noble Princess) *Kaze - Shuriken Stabber, Needle Poison, Miraculous Savior (Shinobi of the Cool Breeze) *Ryoma - Duelist's Blow, Vantage Counter, Bushido Thunder (Glory of Hoshido) *Hinoka - Darting Blow, Camaraderie, Rallying Cry (Glory of Hoshido) *Takumi - Quick Draw, Competitive, Embrace The Dark (Glory of Hoshido) *Sakura - Cupid Yumi, Dance of the Koto, Quiet Strenght (Glory of Hoshido) *Xander - Duelist's Room, Shelter Field, Chivalry Slash (Glory of Nohr) *Camilla - Lunge Axe Power, Thunder Burst Sister, Rose's Thorns (Glory of Nohr) *Leo - Iceblade Heartbreaker, In The White Light, Pragmatic (Glory of Nohr) *Elise - Freeze Tome, Dance of the Violet, Lovely Flower (Glory of Nohr) *Izuku Midoriya - St. Louis Smash, Manchester Smash, 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (Full Cowl 100%) *Katsuki Bakugo - AP Shot, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact (Explosion Murder King) *Shoto Todoroki - Ice Spear, Giant Ice Wall, Blaze-Crystal Maximus Power (Mother's Endeavor) *Tenya Iida - Recipro Burst, Recipro Knee, Recipore Extend (Ingenium) *Ochaco Uranaka - Uravity Sphere, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower (Gravity Release) *Eijiro Kirishima - Red Gauntlet, Red Counter, Red Riot Unbreakable (Red Crimson Riot) *Hiro Hamada - Rocket Punch, Electro Magnet Pulse, Baymax Rocket Full Throttle (Baymax Full Drive) *Go Go Tomaga - Discs Launch, Bird-Kick Roller, Gum-Gum Dasher (Overdrive Speedster) *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Omega Revolution (Omega-EVO) *Arata K-F - Thunderbolt, Boombrust, Black Moth Finale (Crystal Black Moth) *Ryouko K+F - Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Let's Snuggle Forever (Hyper Z-Ring) *El Tigre - Spin Cyclone Claw, Vicious Uppercut, The Spinning Armadillo (Black Vigilante) *Ladybug - Anti-Charm Sword, Ladybug Pin, Miraculous Finale (Tikki Charm) *Cat Noir - Cataclysm Dash, Black Hole, Black Storm (Plagg Noir) *Rena Rouge - Fox Dash Strike, Mirage Double, Rouge Mission Dual (Trixx Trick) *Carapace - Chest Shield Buster, Shell Smashing, Record Sketch Smash Hit (Wayzz Armor) *Queen Bee - B-Trompo, Honeydew Kick, Honey Pollen (Queen Chloé) *Asta - Bull Trust, Black Meteorite, Black Hurricane (Wizard King) *Yuno - Crescent Kamaitachi, Towering Tornado, Tornado Fang (Mana Skin) *Magna Swing - Exploding Buckshot, Prison Kill Buckshot, Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball (Black Swing) *Noelle Silva - Splash Sphere, Waterfall Rise, Roar of the Sea Dragon (Royal Power) *Luck Voltia - Thunder Claw, Thunder Arrow, Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon (Lucky Winner) *Brave Man - Brave Slash Wave, The 70's Punch, The Parody Styles Hell Slash (Shadow Carl) *Makoto Naegi - Curry Katana Slash Wave, Hope Dive, Lucky King Life (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Hajime Hinata - Kusa Mochi Bullet, Hope Dive, Reserve Course (Izuku Kamukuma) *Yusaku Fujiki - Decode Slash Wave, Sphere Kuri, Firewall Dragon (Trauma Play) *Mikey Simmon - Fake Sport, Simonwki Special, Hey Hey Look Look (Wizard of Ozu) *Rex (Pyra) - Flame Nova, Prominence Revolt, Burning Sword (Aegis Drive) *Rex (Mythra) - Anchor Shot, Ray of Punishment, Scared Aerrow (Aegis Drive) *Randy Cunningham - Smoke Bomb Jab, Chain Sickles Leaking, The Ultimate Ninja Rage (Cunningham Special) *Aerrow - Raderr's Slash, Sky-Trigger, Lightning Claw (The Binding) *Takashi Komuro - Smith and Wesson, Tokonsu Draft, Humvee Rampage of the Dead (Them Came) *Rei Miyamoto - Staff Stabbing Jab, Maid Nightstark Dragged, Orange Love (Sojutso Master) *Seako Busujima - Tornado Slash, Vertec Shoot, Purple Love (Sword Master) *Saya Takaji - Small Bite Stomp, Drill Chest, Pink Love (Prime Glasses) *Kohta Hirose - Target Shoot, Drill Hand, Turtle Spot Master (Gunslinging Madman) *Bloom - Fire Sphere, Safety Net, Great Dragon of Domino (Dragons's Flame) *Chiro - Chiro Sphero, Thunder Kick, Super Robot Hyperforce (Primate Awaken) *Issei Hyoudoul - Driver Punch Pawn, Blazing Truth, Red Dragon Overdrive (Boosted Gear Fully Armor) *Meliodas - Raptor Blade, Hellblazer, Night Full Counter (Demon Mark Berserker) *Ban - Body Hurt, Hunter Fest, Banishing Kill (Million Dollar Dream) *King - Spirit Spear, Sleepy Knockout, Diaster King (Lazy Sleep) *Diane - Ground Gladius, Sand Whirl, Metal Crush Shooting (Heavy Metal) *Gowther - Blackout Armor, Nightmare Teller, Celestial Arrow Strike (Lustful Glasses) *Merlin - Infinity Blast, Absolute Cancel, Endless Whirl (Endless Hurger) *Gon Freeces - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike, Limitation Break Strike (True Freecss) *Killua Zoldyck - Gale Thunderclap, Whirlwind Thunderbolt, Lighting Godspeed (Godspeed) *KO - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO, Let Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes) *Rad - Cat Scratch, Rad Buster, Figure Blaster (Let's Be Heroes) *Enid - DJ Blitz, Smokescreen, Power Foot Fireball (Let's Be Heroes) *Star Butterfly - Magic Ward Flash, Taste the Rainbow!, Mewberty Nightmare (Mewberty Form) *Rosalia Muller+Panda - Bamboo Snapper, Fluffy Smash, Hidden Virus Cause (Healing Touch Generation 2) *Maximus Lynx - Orange Slash Wave, War Hammer Raider, Go To Sleep Nightmare (The Mighty Don't Kneel) *Takeda Takahashi - Tornado Kick, Blade Drop Kall, Air Whiplash (PSI Awaken) *Ket'ek - Bio-Slash Wave, Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda (Elite Overload) *Ash Williams - Boomstick Target, Ashy Slashy, The Prohesied Choose One (Possession Overload) *Bradley Slaughter - Ballistic Gun Shoot, No More Loser, Blood on the Dance Floor (New World of Destruction) *Harriet L+M - Dark Fan Slicer, Paralyzed Spot, Song of Those Down Under (Point Hair Metronome) *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Wave Slash, Lampy Endeavor, Gravity Falls (Zodiac Awaken) *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, The Future is in the Past, Shooting Star Waddles (Zodiac Awaken) *Grim Junior - Soul Robber Claw, Snuggles Limbo, Down Under Hell (Underworld Purple Rain) *Dehorena - Honey Buster, The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike (New Queen of the Bee) *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Fantasy Trick, Gardna Breaker (Unbreakable Shield) *Red Riding Hood - Wolf Slayer, Smart Shield Wonder, Happily After Ever (Grandma's Passing) *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber, The One-Eye Dragon (Black Centipede) *Touko Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Fire Shreds of Crystal, Rabbit Burned (Crystal Rabbit) *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Protect the Kids, Asaki and Ryouko (Yostume Wing) *Nishiki Nishio - Serpent Leg, For Kimi, Serpent Rush (Serpent Fang) *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Crystal Bite, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit (Crystal Rabbit) *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Hikari, Electrio-Wall Force (Thunder Wings) *Koutarou Amon - War Hammer Smash, Kura Counter, Kureo's Last Time (Amon Armor) *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Stings, Diary of Rei, Strings on Me (Next Arima) *Akira Kurusu - Treasure Calling Card, Dream Needle, Sinful Shell (Joker Night) *Stan Marsh - Drillslinger, Pressure Airblast, Ultimate Penetration (Marshwalker) *Bumblebee - Rider Kick, Turbo Flash Draft, Black and Yellow (Bumble Charge) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger, Cuttin' Time, 4th-Wall Crisis (Master of the Marvel Universe) *Star-Lord - Quad Flash, Good Feeling, Hadron Enforcer (Outlaw Star) *Kirito - Elucidator Swing, Kagamitsu Blast, Open Heart Advance (Love for Asura) *Asura - Lambent Light Swing, Flashing Penetrator, Mother's Rosario (Love for Kirito) *Spider-Man - Crawler Assault, Ultimate Web Throw, Watch Out Spidey (Maximus Spider) *Iron Man - Proto Cannon, Smart Bombs, Iron Avengers (Ulimate Iron) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star, Hyper Stars & Stripes, Final Justice (Ultimate Patriot) *Thor - Mighty Tornado, Mighty Punish, God of Thunder (Ragnarok) *Hulk - Gamma Tsunami, Camma Crush, Gamma Quake (World War Hulk) *Steven Universe - Rose's Rammer, Hotdog Headbutt, The Ultimate Gem Plan (Universe Master) *Ant-Man - Tiny Mute Kick, Orange Slice, Quantum Reserve (Huge Man) *Winter Soldier - Silver Patriot, Mag Purge, Unyielding Justice (Metal Shield) *Joel - Shotgun Taken, Brick Smasher, The Last of Us (Pure Anger Inside) *Kratos - Demigod God, Ghost Warrior, The Rise and Fall of Greek Legend (Blades of Chaos) *Black Hat - Staff Sliced, Wicked Claw, Villianous Cause (Charisma Chaos) *Demencia - Ripping Madness, Electric Guitar Smasher, Reptilian Cause (Roar of the Thousand Nightmare) *Dib Membrane - Chemical Hunt, Current Fuston, Toast (Future is Now) *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, Triple Olympus Jump, GO! GO! Dystopia (Shadow Eddie) *Dio - Burn Alive, Deal the Devil, Farewell (Black Missing Eye) *Sterling Archer - Duchess Aim Fire, Tennessee Tuxedo, Prefect Generation (Archer) *Lincoln Loud - Mega-Mach Punch, One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House (Going Savvist) *Cuphead - Mega Chargeshot Peashooter, Stream Attack, Giant Ghost Barrage (Golden Day) *Samurai Jack - Jack Slice-Man, Metal Cause Punch, Back From The Past (By The Order of God) *Anubis Curger - Shadow Hounds, Sworn Defender, SPD Final Slash (Shadow Cruger) *Shind Hasasbi - Toasty!, From Hell, Who's Next! (Hell Man King) *Blizzard - Snowball Grenade, Deep Frozen, Frostbite Stomp (Sub-Zero Armor) *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fist, Hakkesho, Demon Avenger (Devil Hei) *TMNT - (Different Chain), (Different Super), Shockshell (Manhattan Project) **Leonardo - Shredded, Boshi Slice **Raphael - Getting Hype, Triggered Parry **Donatello - Spinning Splinters, Pokey Dokey **Michaelangelo - Hot Nunchaku Fury, Shell Mill *Liu Kang - Flying Dragon Kick, Chin-Up, Fist of Flames (For the Shaolin) *Kitana - Fan Slice Throw, Square Wave Punch, Kiss of Death (Slice and Dash) *Milenna - Sai Impact, Frankensteiner, Tasty Treak (Sadistic Ways) *Killer Bug - Buzzer Lift, Reserve KO, Outworld Hollow (Buzzer King) *Kotal Kahn - Blood Offering, On Your Knee, Sunburn Light (War God Kahn) *Reptile - Acid Ball, Poison Basilisk, Reptile Disfunction (Last of My Kind) *Ermac - Soul Trap, Levitate Soul, We Are Many (Many But One) *The Kusagari - The Dragon, Firearm Headspot, The Storm (The Hero) *Erron Black - Stand Off, Pocket Sand, Trick Spot (Bullet With A Name) *Akuma - Messatsu Gohado, Messatsu Goshoryu, Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon Akuma) *Noob-Smoke - Dark Assassin, Disabler, Together Again (Liu Kuei Alliance) *Drake Mercenary - Roulette Kick, Knuckles Blaster Beat, Twisted Goal (Fighter's Quest) *Davarius Holloway - Twice The Knives, T-Bones Flip Crusher, Holloway Bashing It (Golden Cutter) *Arcade Hero - Flash Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Max (Arcade Ultra) *Gangsta Overload - Serenity, The Treasure Gift, Yinglong Finisher (Dragon of Yeager) *Daisuku Saturn - Saturn Hold, Empire Choke, Running Yakuza Kick (Dragon of Yakuza) *Anubis Curger - Shadow Hounds, Sworn Defender, SPD Final Slash (Shadow Cruger) *Marth Sorcerer - Sword Striker, Diablo's Eye, Dance of the Evil Devil (Upsiring of the Dragon) *Hikaru Bounds - The Fury Ripper, Deer Horn Jammed, The Infection Shall Die (Hit Me On The Ground) *Saya Kisaragi - Blood-Slash Wave, Nene and Nono, The Last Dark (Elder Cry) *Tomura Shigaraki - Cheating Snatch, Nana, Game Over Decoy (Power Up Hand Up) *Original Nomu - Shocking Lariet, Artificial Slam, Killer of Peace (Ultiate Artificial) *Chainsaw Nomu - Blood Saw Lariet, Artificial Drill, Killer of Peace Mech 2 (Ultimate Artificial) *Hero Killer: Stain - MUST BLEED, The Hero Killer, Bloodcurdle (Stendhal) *Ultron - Destruction Wave, Encephalon-Ray, Sentry Legion (The Age of Ultron) *Thanos - Final Judgement, Sovereign Decree, Gauntlet Cosmic Fall (The Infinity Gauntlet) *Snide - Vortex Slash Wave, Tendril Chokehold, Fortress Stomp (Magma Rage) *Madame Odius - Golden Wave Slash, Nagannadel's Toxic Sting, Golden Ninja Star (Power of the Odius Hammer) *Ripcon - Doom Strike, Sword Wave Blast, Skullgator Sword (Cross Sword) *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Caribou, Jab of the Yari (Unplanned Power-Up) *Brax - Raging Wave Slash, Smart Stabber, Raging Ninja Star (Power of Brax's Sword) *ZIM - Spider Leg Stabber, Mighty Need, A Room with the Moose (Emperor ZIM) *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter (Shadow Ztar) *Goro Akechi - Golden Bullet Quest, Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki (Black Mask Revealed) *Kishou Arima - Jack, The Owl, White Reaper’s Ending (One-Eye King) *Scarecrow - Fear Toxin Effort, Hangman, The Death Bed (The Crow Nightmare) *Illumi Zoldyck - Needle Stab, Hypnotic Spell, Needle People (Corpse Control) *Neferpitou - Cat Scratch, Thigh Crusher, Puppet's Serenity (Terpsichora) *Bella Domura - Spirale Divina, Rose-Mary Dress, Kiss of the Demon's Loving Wine (Birth Summoning) *Android 21 - Connoisseur Cut, Photon Wave, Sweet Tooth (Demon 21) *Dabi - Heat Blast, Heat Cry, Heatstroke (Black Smoke) *Himiko Toga - Cut Knife, Transform, Happy Happy Murder (Desu Love) *Mustard - Bullet Kiss, PoisonDream, Sleepwalker (End of Day) *Muscular - Wreck Maker Strike, Earth Crusher, Ultimate Muscle Power (Augment Prime) *Spinner - Quick Slash, Spinner Knife, Belive in Ideal (New Spinner) *Kenji Hikiishi - Magne Knuckles, Charging Pillar, Big Magne Chokeslam (Big Sis Magne) *Twice - Twice Flip, Twice Crack, Twister (Many Twice) *Mr. Compress - Magic Trick, Compress Trap, Puppet Master Sako (Compress Mask) *Junko Enoshima - Fashionista Flash, Mukuro's Soul, Queen of Despair (Killing Game) *Doctor Octopus - Tentacle Slash, Tentacle-Smash and Crush, Dr. Octagonapus (Sinister Leader) *Sandman - Sand Hammer, Sand Coffin, Rise and Fall of Flint (Sinister Stone) *Rhino - Gore, Rushing Stone Smash, Mass Rhino Destroyer (Sinister Charger) *Electro - Electrician Blast, Shock Me, Raining Lightning (Sinister Electricity) *Shocker - Montana Blast, Vibration Cause, Shockwave Maker (Sinister Enforcer) *Vulture - Feather Stabber, Brave Vulture, Decay of the Pray (Sinister Engineer) *Milluki Zoldyck - Hack Attack, Selfish Ram, Waifu Siminator Deletion (Mad Mon Zoldyck) *Varis/Revolver - Rokket's Rocket, Mirror Wave, Data Storm (Into The Vrains) *Karal - Ninja Dragger Cross, Foot Flipper, Honor Split (New Shredder) *Foot Ninja - Double Sword Strike, Shotgun Kiss, Foot Striker (Loyal Blade) *Glithunder - Purge of the Thunder Emperor, Pursuit of the Lightning Beast, Sword of the Thunder Emperor (Holy Knight's Quest) *Howzer - Rising Tornado, Whirl Shock, Super Cyclone Breakthrough (Holy Knight's Quest) *Jericho - Liontamer, Godspeed Cross Slash, Godspeed Bone Crusher (Holy Knight's Quest) *Guila - Drift Shot Bomb, Killer Mine, Brilliant Detonation (Holy's Knight Quest) *Helbram - Hunter Wisp, Hail Bullet, Killer Iceberg (Holy's Knight Quest) *Icy - Polar Rose, Freezer Burn, Crystal Cage (Wrath of the Trix) *Darcy - Dark Chaos, Dark Hypnotic, Shadow Vortex (Wrath of the Trix) *Stormy - Tornado Force, Twister Fury, Globe Lightning (Wrath of the Trix) *Xenomorph - Xeno Strike, Face Hugger Shocker, Alien Survival (Deadly Hybrid) *Predator - Stealth Smart Disc, Plasma Blaster, What The Hell (Certain Death) *Tri-Borg - Head Strong, Cyber Initiative, Team Work (Death Machine Knights) *Volpina - Fox Trick, Mirage Double, Rouge Hero On An Mission (Liar Trick) *Bipper Pines - Nightmare Fuel, Ciphone, Inceptus Nolanus Overatus (Weirdaggddon Awaken) *Atroix - Gravity Slammer, Know Your Enemy, Warmaster Gauntlet (Warmaster Atriox) *Dark Ace - Exploding Grappling Hook, Devil Crasher, Burning Claw (The Bind) *Jedah Domura - Spirale Divina, Finale Rosso, Sigillo del Servo (Rise of the Domura) *Yuya Heiwa - Rocket Hermos Cannon, Berserker Soul, Champion Rider (Berserker Yuya) *Octavia Baxter - Bullet Kiss, Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack (Sister Know Best) *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Mega Showstopper, Matter Destroyer (Matter Steel) *Kizer Ghetsis - Beauty Shot, Selfie King, Night Rider Sunshine (Rich and Blues) *Moondust - The Clone Wars, Fair for Mercy, The Power of TORR (TORR Armor) *Rachael Shapes - CCC Sonic Hilliard, Flim Work Mirror, Soul of Ray (Calling Ray) *Eddy Feast - Fine Dish, Curry Slice, Tlifford Chef (Son of Forbid) *Nergal Jr. - Violent Pistol, Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash (Hyper Nergaling) *L - Lawlist Handcuff, His World, I Am L (True Focus in Sweet) *Daniel Toshida - Titanium Slice, Lock and Loaded, The Sneak Attack (Parasite Knight) *Minani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Thunderbolt Stroke, Southern Bee Hips Attack (Lightning Bee) *Catia Wasp - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood, Kill Man Blood Queen (Parasite Princess) *Slipknot - Friender Weiler, Black Diamond, Psychosocial (Cyber Howl) *Erhard Miller - Scorch Shot, It Was Me, The Resurgam Incident (Healing Soul) *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Juicy Night, Crimson Night (Arrival of the Reaper) *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee, The Dream of Pocahontas, Rebellion's Soul (Rebellion King) *Zachary Phillips - Platinum Bullet, So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords (Platinum Lady Lovers) *Alex Winters - Lovely Loser, Captain Beach Day, Teen Beach Party (Angel Wings) *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Bullet Clash, Sex Pistol L.T. (Styles Gunman) *Hector Abrahams - Diver Down, Split Low Blower, Rocket Fist Punch (Marine Muscle) *The Great Quickdini - Breaking the Wall, Poker Face, Best Magic Trick Ever (Magical Gloves) *Peacemaker - Blass Joe, Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express (Have Mercy) *The Slash Master - Mute Kick, Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash (Scanner Master) *Bosst Bass *Shiro Ink - White, I, Positive Side (Positive Pulse) *Kuro Ink - Black, Am, Negative Side (Negative Black) *Serafine - Spider Trap, Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial (Witch Form Serafine) *Steve Smith - Believe in the Force, Wheels and The Legman, American Boy (Star Man Smith) *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Kingdom Smash, Make No Difference (Mist Magic) *Soldier: 76 - Helix Rocket, Biotic Field, Tactical Visor (Morrison True Power) *Reinhardt - Charge Up Rocket Smash, Fire Strike, Earthshatter (War Hammer Lord) *D.Va - Micro Missile, Nerf This (Self-Destruct), Queen of Gamer (Pharaoh Gaming Armor) *Tracer - Pulse Pistol, Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall (Core Pulse) *Bastion - Iron Ram, Ganymede, Assault Sentry (Last Bastion) *McCree - Shing Shot Peacemaker, Flashbang, Deadeye (Cowboy in the Black *Hanzo - Sonic Arrows, Scatter Arrow, Dragonstrike (Shimada Drive) *Genji - Swift Strike, Scatter Shuriken, Dragonblade (Shimada Drive) *Pharah - Rocket Blaster, Concussive Blast, Mega Barrage (Eypgt Power) *Junkrat - Frag Launcher, Steel Trap, RIP-Tire (Former Junkers) *Roadhog - Scrap Gun, Chain Hook, Whole Hog (Former Junkers) *Joker Arcana Knight - Roundabout, Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classic Style (Ace In The Hole) *PC Justice - Justice Slash Wave, Brain-busting Dropkick, Hatred Justice Slayer (Shadow PC) *Lewis - Vivi, Gold Heart, Freaking Out (This Fire Burn) *Joker Arcana Knight - Roundabout, Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classic Style (Ace In The Hole) *Carnage - Carnage Bite, Torment, Cyber Carnage (Symbiote Armor) *Jesse - Train Fatality, Jesse Friendship, The Jeese Invasion (Hack Form) *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Wraith Cannon, Death Blossom (Wraith Form) *Widowmaker - Widow's Kiss, Vemon Mine, Infra-Sight (Kill In Sight) *Doomfist - Rising Uppercut, Seismic Slam, Meteor Strike (Breakforce Knuckles) *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Mild Corrosive, Time-Bomber (Losing Body Control) *Doc Black - Blackout Droid, Chloroform Suffering, Corrosive Blackout (Blacklight Mask) *Ren Mumbo - Shining Wizard Man, Impact Cutter, Ren-zid of Oz (Yellow Brick Road) *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, French Kisser, Starship Ka-Boom (Hammer Force Drive) *Karve and Kable - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Swap Trick, Outlaw Prologue (Human Scythe) *Troy Hancork - Nail It Down, Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test (True Ideal) *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp, Tar Trapman, Smoking Dragon (Tar Dragon) *Anti-Rosa - Anti-Slash Wave, Death Grip, Anti-Love Death (Anti-Kiss) *Mystery - Mystery Corporate, Evil Hand, Kitsune Moonlight (Kitsune Awaken) *Demongo - Soul Collector, Double Trouble, Lord of Essence (Hungry Lord) *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Hell On Earth 20XX, Speed Demon (Crush Devil Blood) *Momo Yaoyorozu - Bojutsu Rush, Shield Throw, Creati Kingdom (Creation Goddess) *Denki Kaminari - Chargebolt, Short Circuit, Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts (High Voltage) *Kyoka Jiro - Whip Jack, Blade Jazz, Heartbeat Fuzz (Maximun Jack) *Fumikage Yokoyami - Dark Feather Strike, Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm (Night Side Dark Shadow) *Tsuyu Asui - Sphere Frog, Tongue Slam, Rainy Season Froggy (Hyper-Frog) *Minoru Mineta - Grape Juice, Pop Off Trap, Grape Rish (Grape Favor Prev) *Yuga Aoyama - Navel Blast, Can't Stop Twinkling, Act of Seduction (Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle) *Adam Cole - Last Shot, Coleateral, Shining Wizard (Shock the System) *Bobby Fish - Space Rolling Elbow, Flying Fish Hook, Sleeping With The Fishes (Shock the System) *Kyle O'Reilly - Axe and Smash, Guillotine Choke, Reiliy Brainbuster (Shock the System) *Roderick Strong - Jumping High Knee, Death by Roderick, End of Heartache (Shock the System) *Rick Sanchez - A Rickle of Time, Rixty Minutes, The Rickshank Rickdemption (Doc Rick's Great Scouts) DLC *Finn - Crystal Spot, Sharp Shooter / Phantoblade Bottle Rocket, Finnito (Speed of Light) *Shuna - Outlawer Lucky Pierce, Insight Steal, The Adventurer's End (Highwayman) *The Grimm Slayer - Many Sword Slash, Mega Rocket Fire, Bradder Juicer (Black Aura Cause) *Stella - Full Power Sundown, Solar Flare, Rising Sun of Solaria (Soul of Solaria) *Hendrikson - Hellblaze Wave, Acid Tower, Dead End Dark Snow (Ash-Gray) *Zak Saturday - Claw Launcher, Fiskerton Launcher, War of the Cryptids (The Cannibal Curse) *Shredder - Machine Gun Claw Stabber, Duke Acureds, Slash From the Sword of Tengu (Mega Shredder) *Shuichi Saihara - Novels Shooter, Flip of the Cap, The Gofer Project (Ultimate Detective) *Kaede Akamatsu - Piano Shooter, Bicycle Rage Quit, Killing Harmony (Ultimate Pianist) *Cathy Smith - Monster Buster Blaster, Long-Range Ramming, Protector of Earth (Rhapsodian Awaken) *Ms. Arcade Hero - Shine Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Maxie (Arcade Turbo) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - 16th Bullets, I'm Me, Vanessassary Roughness (Red Visor Doof Project) *Ainz Ooal Gown - Black Chaos Explosion, Fallen Down Hardening, Creation of the Ainz Ooal Gown (The Goal of All Life is Death) *Momon - Double Death Slash Wave, Grand Summoner, Dark Hero Finale (Ainz's Red Orb) *Overhaul - Full Curing, Punish Onto The Body, Overhaul Soul (Full Fusion) *Lord Draven - Dimension Arrow, Cloning Assistant, Dimensions in Danger (Samurai General) *Alexander Galloway - Fueguchi Three, Blood Sucking Juicer, Vampire Pale Moon Dust (Royal Vexation) *Sebas Tian - Monk Fist, Intimidation, Palm of the Puppeteer (Ki Sense) *Albedo - Hermes's Axe, Walls of Jericho, L.L.L. (Love and Passion) *Shalltear Bloodfallen - Spuit Stabber, Valkryie Blood Drinker, Crimson Nightmare Darkness (Legendary Class Armor) *K1-B0 - Keebo Blast, Idabashi Driver, Self-Destructs of Gifted Juveniles (Ultimate Hope Robot) *Sky - Plasma Slash Wave, Eraklyon Justice, Specialist Crisis (Newly King Crowned) *Hawkeye - Gimlet, Kiss of Fire, Circus Act (Bow and Arrows) *Morty Smith - Mortynight Run, Lawnmower Dog, Morty's Mind Blowers (Marty's Paloni Pitch Presentation) *Demiurge - Razor Sharp Claw, Frost of Judecca, Hellfire Meteor Falls (Prince of Darkness) *Cocytus - Frost Breath, Ice Pillar, Piercing Icicle Rage (Frost Aura) *Ness - Yo-Yo Smash, PK Flash, PK Rockin (Eight Melodies) *Black Window - Shock Therapy, Hyper Covert Catch, Secure the Target (Avenger Window) *Summer Smith - Boob-ya, Twirl Strike, Tinkles Smasher (Summer's Rickmancing Stone) *Larry Loud+Santiago - Bodega Swing, Flip's King Juice, Selfie Improvement (Prince of Bodega) *Mare Bello Fiore - Woodland Stride, Magic Shield, Stream of Lava (Nature's Herald) *Aura Bella Fiora - Galactic Shot, Erase Presence, Rain Shadow-Piercing Arrow (High Beast Tamer) *Paula - PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Blitz Set (Polestar Power) *Greyson Rocks - Backlace Rocket, PKE Meter, The Turmoil of the Beehive (Rocks Style) *War Machine - Proton Cannon, Shoulder Cannon, War Destroyer (Patriot Steel) *Falcon - Steyr's Wings, Miniature Rocket Launcher, Under the Flight (Avenger Flight) *Yuri Alpha - Kibakushou Jab, Head Up's Throw, Impact's Blow (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Lupusregina Beta - Crosier's Arrow, Battle Cleric, Middle Cure Wound Howl (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Narberal Gamma - Electrosphere, Dimensional Move, Chain Dragon Lightning (Pure Pure Pleiades) *CZ2128 Delta - Magic Bullet Shot, Perfume Bottle, Assassin Marks Machine (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Solution Epsilon - Poison's Needle, Maiden Choke Line, Poison Suffering (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta - Bullet Bug, Sharp Cutting Talisman, Thousand Lash Bug (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Asuka - Dual Strike, Toad Summon, Storm Slasher Massive (Deep Shadow) *Jeff Andonuts - Ricochet Blast, Heavy Bazooka, Muilt-Bottle Rockets (Andonuts Plan) *Timmy Turner - Buck-Up Slash, Wishful Dream, Wishology Chaos (Turner Project) *Risette Banjou - Banjou's Cannon, Dr. Arm, The Healing Touch (Ironic Cause) *Lavenza Kurusu - Kurusu's Robber, Castle Causer, Eye of the Ecplise (Carpenter's Justice) *Hikari Fueguchi - Fueguchi's Shock, Eater of World, Final Destruction (Little Rabbit's Swarn) *Boruto Uzumaki - Boruto Stream, Gentle Fist Counter, Rasenshuriken Rasengan (Next Ninja Generation) *Poo - PK Thunder, PK Shield, PK Starscream *Komaru Naegi - Hope Megaphone, Hope's Blade, Slowpokemaru (Demon's Hurter) *Huey Freeman - Afro Samurai, The Garden Party, Return of the King (Freeman's Plan) *Nero - Red Queen and Blue Rose, Deadly Fortune, Checkmate (Devil Trigger) *Ruby Rose - Buzzsaw Blast, Speed Semblance, Red Reaper (Silver Eyes) Stage *Witchcraft City *Hectare City *Yeager City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Power Overload *Hero's Face *Great Dungeon *Infinite Warfare *Boar Hat *Melody Town *Volcano Island *Conder Arrival *Weirdmageddon *Fetus of God *Toybots Factory *Wasteland Village *Villa Kingdom *Split Action *Holy Kingdom *Magix City Light (Pre-Order) *Magic City Dark (Pre-Order) *Killing Semester Light (Pre-Order) *Killing Semester Dark (Pre-Order) *Throne of Ainz Ooal Gown (DLC) *Interdimensional Cable (DLC) *Dark Dimension Domino (DLC) *S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier (DLC) *Amphitheater (DLC) *Hectare High School (DLC) *Metro Kingdom/New Dork City (DLC) Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness